


Episode 2.6: The Sinister Six

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Blending Universes, But So Do SHIELD Agents, Calm!Natasha, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Good Working Relationships, Impressed!Natasha, Making peace, Mentions of BAMF!Peter, Natasha is Fury's Shadow, Season 3 Is Going To Screw This All Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha and Fury finally make up and Natasha awards Peter a level in badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.6: The Sinister Six

                “Nice speech, sir.”

                Fury paused in the prison corridor.  “I thought you still weren’t talking to me.”

                Natasha Romanoff melted from the shadows to his right. “Pretty hard to do my job if I can’t talk to my boss.”

                He glanced at her.  “I take it that means we’re good on the Helicarrier incident?”  Phil had mentioned she was coming around, and she had been acting more at ease around him lately.

                She folded her arms.  “I still think you should have called us in.  But I’m willing to let bygones be bygones.” 

                He nodded. “Good to hear.”

                She tilted her head in the direction Fury had come from after talking with Spider-Man.  “Taking on six of his toughest enemies at once and holding his own till backup go there?  That’s one of his most impressive feats to date.”

                Fury sighed.  “He’s too hung up on Connors to enjoy it, though.”

                “If anyone can get Connors back, sir, it’s him.”

                Fury squinted his eye at her.  “You’re acting awfully nonchalant about Parker all of a sudden.”

                She shrugged.  “I just reevaluated the situation.  He’s got good mentors watching out for him and teaching him, plus his skills have grown so he’s better able to protect himself.  I’m still planning to watch out for him, but maybe I don’t need to watch as closely as before.  At least, not when there isn’t an immediate threat.”

                Fury smirked. “Now there’s the Romanoff I know.”

                She smirked back.  “Aw, Nick, did you miss me?”

                He rolled his eye and started walking.  “C’mon, agent.  We’ve got work to do.”  Natasha fell in line with him as he headed for the prison exit.  While he’d never tell her, he had missed her having his back.  They’d disagree over something else eventually, probably over Spider-Man again.  But for right now, the world was as it should be.

                Well, almost.  First they had to get Doc Connors back.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, glad to have that story line resolved. Hopefully there will be less angsty!Natasha and more awesome!Natasha coming up (though my muse is a fickle mistress who responds to the demands of each episode, so who really knows). To everyone who is still with me this far, thank you so much! When I started writing this series, I didn't expect that anyone other than me would care, but Episode 1.1 has just surpassed 1300 hits. So thank you, whoever you are. I appreciate each and every one of you who has read a story in this series. :)


End file.
